1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to miniature golf courses, and, more particularly, to a new and improved, semi-permanent miniature golf course wherein each hole is formed with modular components; to a new and improved method of forming each such hole from such modular components; and to a new and improved kit or package containing the necessary components and instructions so that each such hole can be readily assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically holes of a permanent miniature golf course are constructed by pouring concrete into forms that have been laid out in accordance with the configuration of the particular hole. In order to construct holes of the miniature golf course in this manner, the ground on which the hole is to be constructed first is excavated and forms are laid out in conformity with the outline of the hole. Concrete then is poured into the forms. Afterwards, the top surface of the hole has to be properly contoured as the concrete is setting and the concrete is allowed to set in the normal fashion. As can be appreciated, the process of constructing miniature golf courses in this manner is costly. Moreover, it would be difficult, if not impossible, to install such a miniature golf course indoors.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to be able to construct a semi-permanent type of miniature golf course so that the individual holes can be fabricated at a remote site, shipped to the site where the miniature golf course is to be installed, and assembled at that location without the necessity of excavating the ground and pouring concrete at the site where the golf hole is to installed. Additionally, it is desirable to be able to install a miniature golf course indoors as well as outdoors or to be able to remove or relocate the holes of such a miniature golf course if such removal or relocation becomes necessary.
A so-called miniature golf course is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,387. The patent indicates (column 1, lines 14-16) that the golf course can be "easily constructed on a patio, on a lawn or on any suitable site in a relatively small area." In actuality what is disclosed in that patent is a putting green that is formed of a single or integral flooring made "of concrete, relatively thick planking or sheeting" (column 2, lines 54-55). A frame surrounds the outer periphery of the flooring and projects above the flooring to provide an enclosed railing around the putting green to prevent balls from leaving the green. A singular or integral flooring for the green of the type disclosed in the '387 patent is not particularly suitable for use as a hole of a semi-permanent miniature golf course because the size of holes for a miniature golf course does not make it practical to construct the entire hole at a remote site and transport it to the location where the miniature golf course is to be constructed.
A portable golf course is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,067. Each hole of the course is formed from green, fairway and tee sections that are hinged together. As indicated in that patent, the golf course is adapted to be assembled and disassembled indoors or outdoors so that it can be stored when not in use. However, the golf course is not suitable for a semi-permanent installation because it is constructed of "three-eighth inch steel belted reinforced plywood" (column 1, lines 62-65).
A golf practice apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,039. The putting apparatus disclosed therein includes a plurality of rigid sections joined together by hinges to form the putting surface. The sections are preferably made of wood (page 1, line 37) and hence would not be suitable for a semi-permanent installation. Another practice putting surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,988. Separate panels are held together by male fastening projections and female fastening slots located on the sides of modules.
Hence, none of the golf courses or practice apparatus disclosed in these patents provide a structure that would be suitable for holes of a semi-permanent type miniature golf course that can be constructed at a remote location and shipped to and assembled at a different location. In particular, holes of a semi-permanent miniature golf course need to be made so that they are both weather resistant and durable, can be used either indoors or outdoors, and preferably can be constructed and installed in a cost efficient manner.